Shattered Soul
by xXxFlAwLeSsLY.iM.peRFecT
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I Have started another story called The Queen please go and read!
1. Legendary Killer

Authors Note---Hi everyone who reads my story, this is my first fanfiction i have ever written and i would really REALLY appreciate it if any of you guys could review and give me comments on how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

**IMPORTANT **THIS IS SET WAY WAY WAY BEFORE TURN BACK THE PENDULUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

In the midst of darkness she was born…

In the midst of darkness she had grown…

In the midst of darkness she had walked down her destined path…

In the midst of her darkness a flicker of light appeared and shone, lighting her way and her life…

On the endless bloody battlefields the girl danced and slew the people and hollows that stood across her path. Her midnight black hair billowed out behind her and her eyes glowed crimson as she spun her scythe in an arc and slashed through flesh as easily as butter.

Screams erupted and warm red blood spurted out and sprayed onto her pale emotionless face. Tears of blood trailed down from her face like a crimson ribbons and dripped onto her tattered white yukata. She wiped her hand across her face and then licked the blood from her long, slender fingers, tasting the metallic yet sweet liquid.

She glanced behind and saw a few shinigamis standing there dumbstruck, she sighed inwardly as she raised a hand and point it at the shiniagmis. They were thrown backwards by an invisible force and they landed roughly with thumps on the rocky ground metres away. They immediately leapt up and drew their zanpakutous, but at the same moment several huge hollows burst out of where they had stood seconds ago.

She had just saved them from being eaten by hollows, the shinigamis stared at the girl and swore they saw a faint smile on her lips before she turned away and disappeared from their sight. The girl came to a stop in the middle of the battlefields and out of her back burst beautiful yet deadly wings that were made out of blades, ripping her alreadt tattered and blood stained yukata even more.

They glowed an eerie silver as they flexed and spread out beside her, they were graceful and looked slightly skeletal. There were several shouts and roars, she glanced around and saw people from the two clans and hollows charge at her. The girl closed her burning crimson eyes as her wings shot around and pierced through the bodies and hollows that rushed at her from all sides.

She arched her wings up and the bodies dangled from her wings like rag dolls, she flung them aside as her hands became hooked and clawed, her fangs lengthened and she let out a snarl, baring her sharpened teeth. She swung her scythe at a huge hollow that approached her and sliced through it mask effortlessly, it screeched and vanished.

She looked up at the crescent, scarlet moon that hung in the dead, black sky before she hardened her resolve and charged back into battle.

* * *

Sorry if you think this is a bit short, but this is just an intro and it will get better, I promise!!! Please Review


	2. The Sealed

Hi!! This is the 2nd chapter of Shattered Soul, the 3rd will be coming soon. Shinji and Aizen will be coming in later in the chapters, romance will be coming in LATE so please be patient. Please Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but i do own my characters and some of the plot

* * *

The merciless warrior looked down at her blood stained hands, the blood of the hundreds that she slew tonight. Her huge scythe was held loosely in one hand and it seemed to have turned black from the layer of dried blood that clung to the smooth blade.

Her emotionless gaze roved around her surroundings taking in the countless shredded bodies that littered the blood soaked earth before her. The stench was starting to settle in and s lump rose in her throat, she swalled and she forced it back down into her squirming stomach.

Some of the bodies were ones from her clan, the ones who had betrayed her and used her. She stalked over, not caring as her feet stepped onto a bloodied corpse, she kicked one over onto their back.

Blank eyes met fierce onyz grey ones, her eyes turned crimson as she glared coldly at the bodies with loathing and they seemed to wither before her rage filled gaze.

The legendary killer turned swiftly on her heel and stalked away from the destruction that lay before her.

_'You are the last…'_ A voice whispered inside her head, she growled in annoyance and ignored it.

_'You are alone…'_ The voice echoed throughout her head and gave her an headache as she walked towards the glittering lake in the distance,she sighed and muttered.

'_You are not a human…'_

_'You are not a shinigami…'_

_'You are not a hollow…'_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't need to tell me a fact I already know." The voice giggled evilly and continued to sneer with a hint of amusement.

_'You should not talk to me like that, I **am** a part of you.'_ The girl scoffed and swung her scythe angrily at a bunch of trees, a line appeared in the middle of all of them and they all crashed to the earth.

"I already know that too." She muttered in irritation as the impact of over 20 trees falling to the ground sent great shudders through the ground and the girl swung her scythe over herself and rested it on her shoulders.

She approached the side of the lake and looked at her own reflection in the still water.

Her clothes were tattered in places and soaked in blood, her hair hung down my face and her eyes gleamed blood red like the very heart of the flames of hell.

Suddenly the reflection changed and a voice giggled in the back of her mind, it was still her pale face but her eyes were glowing crimson and she had a maniacal grin on her face that showed sharp fangs.

Great silver wings were arched out behind her in a glittering mass, they flexed and then wrapped around her. The girl frowned and demanded.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" The voice in her mind sniggered but didn't reply, the girl's mouth straightened into a thin straight line.

She glared at the water and its surface erupted as an invisible force pounded its surface. The reflection disappeared as ripples disturbed the water's surface but it soon returned to its usual stillness.

The scythe she held glowed and turned back into a katana as a plain black sheath, she quickly slid her katana into the sheath and closed it with a clip. She brushed her fingers along the length of her katana, it trembled and began to glow a pale violet that was laced with a shimmering blue.

She looked at her reflection again and stood up slowly, she closed her eyes and hunched down as a spasm swept through her body. The energy from her zanpakutou coursed through her body like new blood and she took in a deep breath.

The clothes on her back ripped and black angel wings burst out of her back beside her shoulder blades. Midnight black feathers drifted to the ground as she arched her back and her wings opened out beside her. She tucked her katana into the sash that was tied around her waist and the silver hilt dug lightly into the side of her waist.

She flapped them testing their strength and a strong gale whipped around the area, she nodded satisfied and sprung up off the ground like an arrow into the cool night sky.

She looked down and surveyed the battle fields below her feet, everything was tainted with red.

She flicked her hand and a portal opened in front of her, it pulsed with impenetrable shadows but she plunged inside and the darkness swallowed her as she flew on deeper into the dark.

A speck of light appeared in front of her, she concentrated on it and strained her wings even more as it began to shrink.

She lunged through the hole and she came out of the portal into Soul Society. She hung in the air like a shadow before she plunged down from the dark sky like lightening.

The wind screamed into her ears and she twirled in the air in delight and she glimpsed The Court of Pure Souls upside down.

Her ebony black hair whipped wildly around as the ground neared and at the last moment before she crashed she lifted her wings up and flapped them.

She slowed immediately and her feet touched the ground with a soft thud, she straightened and her wings fell apart and disappeared.

There was a gaping mouth of a cave beside her and she walked swiftly towards it, she paused slightly in front of it and cast an illusion over it before she entered.

She heard the pounding of water as she walked deeper and deeper, she emerged in a small clearing lit by faint moonlight and turned and saw a pounding waterfall beside her.

She walked to the side of the waterfall where the water gathered into a clear pond and hesitated slightly before she stepped into the water.

Her feet did not sink into the water instead she floated on the surface of the water and looked around smiling faintly at the beautiful surroundings. There were hundreds, thousands of purple-blue crystals that sproated all over the cave.

She gazed up at the moon that hung shining its pure white radiance in the cloudless night sky and closed her eyes as she felt peace wash through her entire body for the first time in ages.

"Seal!" The warrior gritted her teeth, black chains appeared around her sword and wrapped around the hilt and guard, preventing anyone from pulling it out and then it vanished.

Her long onyx black hair that fell to her legs changed to dark violet and her became dull grey. She gasped as her spiritual powers were suppressed to nothing, she fell panting to her knees. A faint growl let itself be heard inside her head.

She looked up one last time at the crescent moon that hung in the clear, silent night before she took a deep breath and said.

"Shadow Chain." A chilling wind howled and whipped her hair around, the moon in the night sky turned blood red as black chains shot out from the water and the shadows and twisted around her slim body.

She saw a shadow move towards her and heard a faint voice call out her name desperately but she ignored it and continued to say.

"Ice Dragon Pillar" The water beneath her feet turned white, the water rose and from it emerged the form of a several mighty ice dragons that wrapped her in their cold embrace,

_'Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!'_ The voice in hermy mind demanded, she ignored it and distantly heard its enraged scream.

She slowly closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness that dragged her down into its bottomless depths. The last thing she heard was the fading voice that shouted out.

"SHIZURU!"

* * *

**IMPORTANT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE TURN BACK THE PENDULUM!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS FOR READING**


	3. Suspicion

Hi everyone!! A new character called Kouya will enter in this chapter, he plays a major roll in this story. Later chapters will reveal who he is and also the identity of Shizuru (Rayne).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH (I would love to but... _sigh_ I don't unfortunately)

**IMPORTANT: THIS IS SET WAY BEFORE TURN BACK THE PENDULUM!!!**

* * *

50 years later

Kouya looked at her frozen sleeping figure that was trapped in never melting ice, her purple hair framed her perfect features and slender frame. It has been 50 years since he had watched helplessly as her seal herself in a useless attempt to escape reality and fate.

The countless slightly translucent purple-blue crystals reflected the girl from every angle, they sprouted everywhere, from the ground, the rocky walls, the waterfall, the pond and even the ceiling.

The cave was filled with a unnatural but beautifel white light that was emitted from the ice pillar, it was truly a magnificent sight. He reached out a hand and touched the ice that entombed her but quickly pulled his hand away when ice began crawling onto his fingers and up his arm.

"When are you going to wake up? Shizuru..." Kouya murmured to the sleeping figure as his black hair blew in the slight breeze that came from the entrance of the cave, his diamond black eyes that was steaked with silver gazed sorrowfully at the girl in front of him.

Kouya sighed, turned around and headed for the entrance. He emerged from the darkness into the slight warmth of the rising sun, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment warmth washing through his body. Kouya opened his dark blue-black eyes and stretched out his arms.

Kouya glanced back one last time and pointed his hand at the mouth of the cave, his surroundings shimmered and the cave was replaced by a dense bunch of trees as he cloaked it with an illusion.

Kouya nodded, satisfied by his work and closed his eyes as he suppressed his spiritual pressure to avoid detection, he flash stepped back to Seireitei. The darkness in the sky faded into a calming light blue as he rushed through Rukongai and towards Seireitei.

He halted outside of Seireitei and straightened his kimono before he snuck back in without any detection.

A pair of chocolate brown eyes followed Kouya and widened in alarm as he walked towards their owner unknowingly. Kouya paced swiftly towards his division, as he rounded a corned he nearly smashed into his captain.

Kouya spun to the side and managed to dodge his captain, Hirako Shinji stared and then grinned as usual at his division's 4th seat.

"I'm sorry Hirako Taichou." Kouya exclaimed and Shinji waved his hands in front of him and replied while sweat dropping.

"It's alright Kouya, relax." Shinji looked at the flustered man with messy black hair that touched down his shoulders and jade eyes that seemed to carry heavy burdens and conceal unspeakable secrets.

Shinji peered at Kouya carefully and noticed that his kimono was slightly frozen at its right sleeve. Shinji opened his mouth to question Kouya about his recent disappearances.

"Oi, Kouya…" He was rudely cut off when Hiyori appeared out of nowhere and kicked Shinji in the head. Shinji face planted and untiled the floor as he skidded to stop metres away from them. Kouya sweat dropped as Hiyori bounded over and continued to stamp on his captain.

"Hahahahaha! That's pay back Shinji!" Hiyori yelled as Shinji remained motionless on the floor.

"Hiyori Fukutaichou!" Kouya exclaimed and Hiyori looked up from the trampled 5th Division captain and saw Kouya.

"Oh Kouya! I didn't see you there." Kouya smiled at the lieutenant of the 12th Division in answer as Shinji leaped up from the ground and tried to grab Hiyori.

Hiyori jumped out of the way and kicked Shinji in the face again, Shinji yelled and fell back his hand covering his nose that was dripping blood.

Suddenly Kouya's chest tightened and burned, his dark eyes coloured eyes widened and he quickly called out.

"Please excuse me Hirako Taichou, Hiyori Fukutaichou, I will be taking my leave now." Kouya walked away with forced casualness from the still squabbling captain and lieutenant. As soon as he was out of sight he flash stepped away and towards a desolate area.

"Hey Hiyori?" Shinji muttered as he pinched his nose to stop the flowing blood, Hiyori like Shinji was also looking at where Kouya had rounded a corner.

"Yeah?" Hiyori muttered as Shinji frowned and then asked.

"Is it just me or is Kouya acting a bit strange lately?" Hiyori nodded in agreement and then replied with a shrug.

"He's in your division, you're responsible for him." Shinji sighed in annoyance and scratched the back of his head as he walked after Kouya.

Kouya's stomach lurched sickeningly and the necklace he wore seared into his skin, it was a transculent crystal that was in the shape of a crescent moon. Kouya sprinted to a deserted area and slumped down against the white wall of a building.

Kouya panted heavily as wrenched out the necklace by its silver chain that hung loosely around his neck. Instead of its usual clear colour it was glowing fiery crimson. A small mark was burnt into the tender skin on his chest from the burning crystal, he prodded the smoking flesh and winced slightly.

"Finally, it's finally time…" Kouya whispered and clasped a hand over the crystal that was now filled with a swirling red cloud. Kouya smiled and dropped the necklace as it returned to its usual crystal clear, Shinji frowned as Kouya stood up and flash stepped away, the wind tousled his long hair as he stood on the roof of a white building.

_'There is definitely something suspicious about him…'_ Shinji thought as his shadow appeared behind him, he turned and as he had expected his lieutenant was there.

"Is something wrong, Hirako Taichou?" Aizen questioned politely while gazing at where Kouya had just been seconds ago.

"Nah, nothing at all Sousuke." Shinji answered lazily while flicking his hair and turning around.

In the cave the girl stirred ever so slightly in her deep slumber, her fingers twitched slightly and the ice enclosing her began to melt slowly.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!!!! I will update as soon as I can!!!! R&R!!!!


	4. Found Out

Hello readers!!! Thing will get more and more interesting as things progress, I hope you enjoy!! R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, i do own Rayne and Kouya and a bit of the storyline.

**THIS IS SET BEFORE TURN BACK THE PENDULUM**

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was fading from blood red to black, Kouya glanced around warily before he snuck out of his Division and towards the edge of Seireitei.

Kouya wrapped a black cloth around his head so that only his gleaming black eyes eyes showed and tied his zanpakutou beside his hakama. He masked his reiatsu skillfully and flash stepped out of his division and towards the wall of Seireitei.

He failed to notice another presence that followed him as he exited Seireitei and headed to the hidden cave at the outskirts of Soul Society.

Kouya flash stepped away from Seireitei and flew through the night sky that was sprayed with sparkling starts. He landed lightly on a tree branch before he sprung off and continued on his way.

The person behind him narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his 4th seat's actions in the middle of the night. Kouya suddenly stiffened as he sensed something or someone following behind him.

He darted behind a tree trunk and calmed his breathing, he closed his eyes and tried to sense any spiritual pressure that was around him.

The captain of the 5th division took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Kouya make a mad dash to the side.

He skidded to a halt, leaped backwards concealed himself in the trees and suppressed his spiritual pressure to its absolute minimum.

He held his breath as he continued to look at where Kouya had hidden himself.

Kouya frowned, opened his eyes and stood up while brushing the leaves off his clothes.

"Just my imagination I guess." Kouya mumbled, his captain faintly heard this and smirked.

Kouya immediately started to sprint towards his destination now more cautious than he was before.

He arrived at the place and walked directly at a clump of trees that were no different than the ones he had passed.

The blonde captain's mouth fell open as he saw Kouya disappear into the trunk of a tree, he narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the shadows and approached the tree warily.

He lifted a hand and slowly placed it onto the tree, he pushed at it and his hand sunk right in, he grinned and said.

"Huh, an illusion." His blonde hair swept out behind him as he stepped through the tree and found himself in the mouth of a cave.

It seemed like an endless tunnel with infinite twists and turns, finally he saw light glimmer in front and he saw Kouya disappear into it.

The captain followed and stayed hidden in the shadows but couldn't help but gasp at the sight that he saw, a majestic pillar of ice made of numerous twisted ice dragons in the middle of a crystal clear pond.

The infinite number of pale purple-blue crystals glowed slightly from the slivers of moonlight that fell down from the numerous gaps in the ceiling of the cave.

What shocked him most was the girl that was suspended in the middle of the ice with her hands loosely clasped together and her head slightly bowed.

He could see her dark purple hair that fell like a curtain around her face and down to her legs, her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping.

The waterfall behind it thundered and hid his audible gasp, but he had also accidentally released some of his reiatsu in surprise, Kouya who had already unwrapped the piece of cloth from his head immediately spun around and demanded.

"Who's there?" His alert and wary voice echoed around the cave and his eyes widened as he saw the figure step out of the shadow.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!!!! Please review!!!


	5. Shock, The Girl in Ice

Hi everyone!!! NEW CHAPTER !!YAY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but i do own Rayne, Kouya and the storyline.

**IMPORTANT THIS IS SET WAY WAY BEFORE TURN BACK THE PENDULUM!!!!!**

* * *

"Hirako Taichou?!" Kouya stammered uncertainly, his mouth was hanging open and then narrowed his silver streaked eyes threateningly as his captain approached. Kouya fingered the hilt of his zanpakutou as Shinji strolled towards him, the captain was relaxed and had his infamous grin plastered on his face.

You gave me quite a surprise back there Kouya, I didn't know you could use illusions." Shinji's grin faded, his usually warm brown eyes narrowed as he demanded in a dead serious voice.

"Just who exactly are you?" Kouya gritted his teeth and took a small step back towards the pond as Shinji approached even more. Kouya's eyes flickered to the sleeping girl worridly, Shinji saw this and said.

"Don't ya worry Kouya, I don't mean any harm to her." Kouya ignored his captain's words and spread his feet apart slightly and moved into a fighting stance, his face expressionless as he regarded his captain like a threat.

"How did you find out?" Kouya suddenly asked, Shinji shrugged carelessly and replied.

"Ya been actin weird lately so I have been keepin an eye on ya for a while, this morning I saw enter Seireitei at dawn and when ya bumped into me I saw that your sleeve was frozen." Kouya smiled and said.

"You are more observant than you act like Hirako Taichou." Shinji grinned and then said in a cheerful voice

"I'll take that as a compliment, but yer gonna need to give me a good explanation or I'll have to report this." Kouya growled, a rumbling noise from the back of his throat as Shinji continued to say

"I need the answers now, Kouya san." Kouya didn't answer, instead a pale aqua aura surrounded him, suddenly a blinding flash flooded the cave.

Shinji was forced to take a step back as a invisible force erupted from where the girl was imprisoned and slammed into him. Shinji winced and place a hand over his eyes to shield them from the shining light.

"Wha?" Shinji squinted and saw that the ice pillar was radiating white light as the dragons that twisted together to form the pillar began to come to life.

He faintly saw the shadow of Kouya from under his hand, he seemed to be unaffected by the powerful force and had strode to the waters edge.

Kouya's zanpakutou fell to the rocky floor with a clatter and he stepped into the water that was surging and glowing faintly.

"Oi! Kouya what are ya doing?!" Shinji yelled over the screeching of the wind and took a step forwards but was flung back again by the unseen energy, he skidded back and his hair blew around in the furious gale.

Several roars echoed around the cave as the ice dragons unraveled themselves from the girl.

The girl immediately began to plummet down towards the water, Kouya leaped forwards and caught the girl in his arms before she splashed into the water. Ice began to crawl onto his body as the dragons twisted around and roared ferociously at Kouya.

His hair and the girl's whipped out behind them at the incredible force of its roar, but he remained motionless as the towering dragons leaned towards them and seemed sniff him. The necklace he never took off gleamed blood red as the dragons inspected the sranger with curiosity.

They snorted and turned their glowing scarlet eyed to the blonde captain that was still battling the invisible energy. They leaped towards claws outstretched to Shinji with their jaws open showing rows and rows of pointed teeth.

"Hirako Taichou!" Kouya yelled he had completely forgotten about him. Shinji's eyes widened and he reached for his zanpakutou, his fingers wouldn't move, he tried to glance down but found that he could not move his body at all.

Shinji gritted his teeth and watched helplessly as gaping jaws leaped towards him, jagged teeth ready to rip him to pieces.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. I would like to know how i'm going. and i would appreciate it A LOT!!!!


	6. Her name is Rayne

Hello my readers!! I have updated chapter 1 so please go read it!! I would also like some advice on how i'm going if possible!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOt OWN BLEACH, but I own Rayne and Kouya and the some of the storyline.

**IMPORTANT THIS IS SET BEFORE TURN BACK THE PENDULUM!!!**

* * *

"Stop!" A soft voice commanded and the dragons immediately halted, their serrated teeth a hair's breadth away from Shinji. All of them immediately twirled around in a glittering arc and flew back towards to girl.

She stood at the edge of the pond with Kouya at her side, water was dripping steadily from her clothes and her dark purple hair hung in strands down her face.

She opened her eyes slowly, they were a gentle grey as the dragons surrounded her like a half translucent, shimmering wall of ice. She lifted a hand and gently scratched a dragon under its chin, it purred and the others pushed at each other for their turn to be scratched.

She smiled ever so faintly and petted each one of them, a pulsate filled the cave and the crystals hummed as the dragons purred, she leaned towards them and murmured something quietly. The dragons finally backed away and she spoke softly.

"You may go." Her voice was soft but Shinji could hear that it was laced with power, the dragons evaporated and disappeared in a swirl of mist. She turned and faced Kouya, the smiled faded slightly and turned into a frown.

"Kouya?" Kouya stood silently behind her as she gazed at him before saying in an shocked and uncertain voice.

"I thought you were dead." Kouya bowed his head and murmured an sincere apology as she walked over and abruptly hugged him tightly.

"Why are you saying sorry? It was I who had dragged you into all of this. It is I who should be saying sorry." The girl said as Kouya hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"What should I call you and what are you going to do know?" Kouya asked as he released her, Rayne glanced back to the captain and her eyes softened slightly as she answered while looking away.

"Call me Rayne and as for what I'm going to do, I will have to stay in Soul Society until I regain my strength." Rayne turned towards Kouya and said.

"I release you from your duty, from now on you do not need to follow me anymore you may go anywhere you want." Kouya shook his head his ebony black hair swept down past his shoulders and into his dark eyes that were streaked with glittering silver.

He stepped forwards and knelt down beside her, but she did not so much as glance at him.

"I will remain by your side by my own free will." Rayne stiffened slightly and she knelt down beside him and murmured.

"No, stay away from me or your death will come sooner." Kouya once again shook hus head but remained silent. Rayne sighed and muttered something inaudible that sounded like.

"Stubborn." Rayne tugged Kouya to his feet and then walked towards Shinji and called over her shoulder.

"Do what you want." She approached the captain, her bare feet leaving wet footprints on the dry floor of the vast cave.

Shinji watched as the girl drew closer to him, he took in her pale face and her flowing purple hair that swayed to a side with each step she took. She halted right in front of him and tilted a head curiously at him.

"What a surprise, I haven't seen a captain for a long time." Rayne said and then added in a soft that hinted sadness.

"But unfortunately, I cannot allow you to leave here alive after you have seen me here." Rayne paused and then asked.

"What are you going to do shinigami? Will you report me back to Seireitei or will you would you kindly do me a favor and keep silent?" Rayne looked deep into his eyes and saw a waver of indecision in the captain's brown eyes, she sighed and then vanished.

Shinji's eyes widened as he felt his arms pulled back and trapped behind him, he also felt something cold press lightly into his neck. He glanced down and saw a small but dangerous dagger held against his throat, he gulped and turned his head slightly back.

Rayne had pinned his wrists together with her left hand and her right had snaked around Shinji's neck, holding the dagger that gleamed coldly in the moonlight.

"Woah, you're quite fast." Shinji complimented but sweated slightly, Rayne tightened her grip slightly around his wrists as she replied.

"Complimenting me won't get you anywhere." Rayne smiled faintly as Shinji sighed and said.

"You get right to the point don't you?" Rayne tugged Shinji's arms higher and saw him wince as she sighed and replied.

"Always." Rayne paused and then stated.

"I would like to have your answer now." Her warm breath tickled Shinji's neck and he grinned as he said.

"Ya don't give people much of a choice do ya?" Rayne smirked and then replied softly into his ear.

"I do this in order to survive, not for entertainment. Taichou san."

"My name's Hirako Shinji."

"I do not want your name, I want your answer." Rayne murmured and pressed the dagger slightly harder into his soft skin against his throat, but not hard enough to break it.

"I do not want to kill you, but I will if I have to." Rayne hesitated before adding.

"You **are** an interesting person, killing you would be a waste." Shinji grinned and then replied.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome and your answer shinigami?" Shinji sighed and then said in resignation.

"Fine, I won't tell, I swear on my soul." Rayne hesitated before releasing the captain and stepping away from him. Kouya watched as Rayne threatened his captain but he had remained motionless for the whole time.

Shinji rubbed his slightly red wrists where Rayne had held them as Rayne tucked the dagger safely away into the sleeve of her pure white yukata.

"I do hope you keep your word, shinigami. If you break your word I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Shinji gazed at her with a slightly annoyed expression and then huffed while making a face.

"Okay, okay, I get your point and my name's Hirako Shinji not shinigami." Rayne looked at Shinji, her expression curious as she tilted her head and allowed a slight smile to fall onto her lips as she said.

"Ohh, so you want me to call you by your name." Rayne paused and then said.

"Fine then Hirako san."

"And your name is?" Shinji questioned and Rayne replied.

"Rayne, just Rayne." Shinji grinned and stuck out his hand at Rayne, Rayne looked at it as Shinji declared cheerfully.

"Pleased to meet ya Rayne chan~" Rayne raised an eyebrow at the captain and said.

"I thought I just said Rayne without anything else." Shinji just continued to grin and she muttered.

"You really are a strange shinigami." She cautiously took his hand, but before she could touch his hand he reached out grabbed hers. Rayne's eyes widened as he pulled her into his chest and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"You're still dripping wet Rayne chan, but I'll keep you warm." Shinji declared as he shrugged half off his haori off and wrapped it around Rayne so that both of them were in it.

Rayne was frozen to the spot, she did not know how to react, nobody had ever dared talk to her except Kouya let alone hug her.

Rayne's eyes darkened as an unwanted memory flashed through her mind, Kouya saw this and immediately ran towards them.

He knew that his captain was just about to step over an invisible line, Shinji seemed to notice as well because he tensed as he felt a chilling aura emit from Rayne.

* * *

Thanks for reading and see u next time!!!!!!! Please Review!!


	7. Oath to Protect

Hi readers!! Sorry it took a bit longer for me to post this. I would like some suggestions on how i'm going so please review.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

A deep growl came from the back of Rayne's throat, sending tremors through her entire body and through Shinji. Shinji smirked but did not release her as he noticed her take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

The menacing aura retreated slightly but the tendrils curled around both of then like thorn vines, it was a pale purple that was laced with blue.

"Let. Me. Go." Rayne half snarled her voice strained and quivered with suppression at Shinji but he merely grinned wider even though the aura that Rayne emitted sent cold shivers up his spine.

'_Her past must have been painful to have make her react like this to a mere hug.'_

Shinji thought as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, suddenly Rayne stiffened and a deadly silence fell. Shinji watched as her eyes darkened noticeably and leaned down towards her.

"Hirako Taichou! Release her now!" Kouya yelled but Shinji pulled her even closer to him, Rayne started to struggle and hiss furiously as Shinji tightened his grip around her.

"It's alright Rayne chan, I'm here for ya." Shinji murmured into her ear soothingly, as the aura surrounded both of them in a swirling pale violet-blue clound.

Strands of his long blonde hair brushed against Rayne's cheek as her eyes widened in surprise and lightened back to grey. Rayne closed her eyes and took deep breaths, willing herself to calm down.

Kouya froze in his tracks and gaped in amazement as her spiritual power decreased and then fully disappeared. Moments of silence passed as Shinji held her close to her, warming her cold body against his.

"Please let me go Hirako san." Rayne finally said in a relatively calm and controlled voice, but they could hear the slight tremor or tiredness and irritation under her voice.

"Nah, I like it here." Shinji replied cheerfully as if nothing had just occurred, Rayne's eyes clouded in confusion and her lips were set in a thin straight line.

'_Why is he acting like this? I have just threatened to kill him but yet he is __**hugging **__me and refused to let go.'_

Rayne scoffed in her mind and chided herself for becoming soft after all these years, weariness began to take its toll on her body. She sighed and tried to pry him off, she grasped his wrists and pushed them away.

Shinji pouted as Rayne stumbled away, suddenly a wave of blackness washed over her and her knees collapsed under her.

Something warm and hard caught her before she landed on the ground, her mind was fogged and her vision spun as she tried to look up. Rayne faintly saw a blurred figure bending over her with a concerned look etched upon his face.

"Oi! Rayne chan, are you alright?" Shinji gently shook her and called out. Rayne glanced up at him and thought in confusion.

'_I don't understand, why is he worrying about me when I had done nothing but hurt him?_'

"Naze?(why?)" Rayne murmured as Shinji lifted her limp figure up in his arms and walked over to a dumbstruck and gaping Kouya.

"Can't I help a damsel in distress?" Shinji replied with his toothy grin, Rayne scoffed and replied with a fading voice

"How am **I** a damsel in distress?" Rayne struggled to keep her eyes open but her sight was fading rapidly into black and she was dragged down into the darkness.

Rayne fell limp in Shinji's arms and her head leaned against his chest. Her deep violet hair fully hid her face from view, but Shinji could tell from her deep breathing that she was asleep.

Kouya shook his head to get out of his daze and then let out a chuckle that resounded in the cave, Shinji glanced over surprised as he walked over to Kouya.

"The last time someone had tried to touch her they had had their **whole arm** immediately severed from their body." Kouya stated and Shinji's eyes widened but then he smirked and said proudly.

"But I didn't." Kouya looked thoughtful and then muttered.

"But that was very close Hirako Taichou, you nearly crossed her border." Shinji looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled as he replied.

"Yeah, I know that, but..." Shinji paused and then continued.

"I just get the feelin that she just wants someone to understand her and be beside her." Kouya's eyes widened then he slowly nodded and replied.

"You are the first to notice that immediately after meeting her. She's like a glass rose, touch her just the slightest too hard and she will break." Shinji sighed and the carried her over to a crystal that projected from the ground.

He laid her gently against the faintly glowing purple-blue crystal and then wrapped his haori around her.

"So what are ya gonna do with her?" Kouya frowned and then replied.

"She will be staying here and she will need food." Shinji scratched his head and then suggested.

"We could bring food for her when we visit and she can also find herself food can't she?" Kouya cocked an eyebrow at his captain and then questioned.

"We? I think you are misunderstanding captain, you are not involved in this whole thing. There is **no 'we'**, there is only **I**, I apologize sincerely for dragging you into this but…" Kouya was abruptly cut off by Shinji demanding.

"Huh, what cha mean Kouya? Of course I'm involved in this whole thing, I'm responsible for my 4th seat aren't I?" Shinji grinned cheekily but then saw the serious expression on his 4th seat as Kouya began to say.

"Hirako Taichou, you know that if either of us is discovered the consequences will be great. She will not allow you to be involved any longer!" Kouya said, desperation evident in his voice as Shinji examined his nails and had a look of boredom on his face.

"Hirako Taichou! Are you even listening?!" Kouya half yelled in exasperation at his captain.

"Yeah, I'm listening, Kouya and I **know** about the consequences, you don't need to spell it out for me." Shinji grumbled.

"Then the more you should just…" Kouya was once again interrupted as Shinji replied.

"I am your captain, I know exactly what I'm doing and whatever you say will not stop me." Shinji grinned at Kouya and then he sighed.

"Fine, I don't knwo what she will say to you, but I need your word. Will you ever betray her?" Shinji's face became dead serious as he replied with a firm.

"I won't."

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER THEN!!!!


	8. Guarded

Sorry readers, this is a short chapter!!!But PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

**I do not own Bleach!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Kouya looked worried but then he sighed and picked up Rayne, she didn't stir. Kouya jumped onto the rocks that led to the waterfall, Shinji followed as Kouya leapt to the side were the water fell in a graceful arc from the top.

He quickly disappeared into the shadows with Shinji behind, they emerged into a room complete with a bed, table, couch and bathroom.

"Wow!" Shinji murmured as Kouya stepped to the bed and carefully laid Rayne down on the bed.

Shinji walked up to Kouya and they gazed at the girl together, her chest rose and fell as she took breaths, her hair was splayed out beside her head but even when sleeping she didn't look peaceful, her face was guarded.

"Even in sleep, she dosen't let her guard down does she?" Shinji murmured and Kouya nodded sadly in agreement and then said.

"Don't try to touch her when she sleeps, you'll be dead before you know it." Shinji glanced at Kouya and said.

"She must have had a hard past." Shinji said as Kouya replied quietly.

"She has, she has experienced pain, hate, rage and betrayal. A lot more than a normal person would have in their entire life." A frown found its way onto Rayne face and her fingers closed slightly as if around the hilt of a sword. Kouya sighed and then turned to his captain.

"We should go back now, Hirako Taichou." Shinji merely nodded as he left his haori with her and stepped out of the hidden room.

Outside the room Kouya flicked a hand and a rock wall appeared where the entrance was, Shinji smirked and followed Kouya out of the vast cave.

Kouya once again covered the entrance with an illusion as they stepped out. They suppressed their reiatsu and quickly made their way back to Seireitei, it was about 2 in the morning, they could get a few hours of sleep before getting up for another day.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!! ALSO I UPDATED THE OTHER CHAPTERS.


	9. Haunting Nightmares

Sorry readers!!!! It took soooooooo long for me to update!! I got a writers block. I'm really sorry!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Rayne, Kouya and some of the plot.**

* * *

_Shizuru jerked up and froze in shock, chains clinked and clattered together as she had shifted. She let out a gasp and her eyes widened in fear and then flashed crimson as rage quickly overwhelmed and consumed her confusion and horror. _

_She was back in **that** place. The place where they had kept her, chained, restricted, trapped and experimented on endlessly, uncaringly and without exception painfully. The place where she was forever hidden in darkness. The place where even the brightest light cannot reach ot penetrate. This place was hell. _

_Shizuru glanced down at her wrists and ankles where slimy chains were attached. She let out a furious snarl as she tore futilely at the chains, trying and failing to rip them off._

_There were blood stains all over the wall, claw marks and great slashed that ran deep into the rock walls. Rayne touched a deep puncture in her arm and growled when pain flared from the wound. _

_A tremor swept through her body and her stomach clenched painfully, she quickly scooted to the side and heaved up nothing but water. Shizuru coughed as her stomach continued to heave even though there was nothing else to heave up._

_She wiped the sleeve of her tattered yukata across her mouth and slumped against the cold unrelenting wall. Shizuru glanced around and closed her eyes as a light started to approach, a pair of cold, hard eyes peered through the bars of her cell. _

_Rough, scarred hands shoved a cup of water and a plate of food in and quickly retreated before Shizuru had time to slice them off. _

_"Eat the food, or else we'll go in and force it down your throat." Shizuru glared at the person with glowing blood red eyes and sneered._

_"As if you can do that, you pathetic asshole." The man growled threatening and muttered angrily._

_"Why do I have to feed this monster every single day?" Shizuru lunged at the man and he immediately fell backwards onto his butt. She growled at the cowering man and satisfaction flashed across her pale gaunt face as she spat into his face. _

_"You better not speak to me like that, you death will come sooner." Her voice echoed around the cell and was laced with venom. Shizuru let out a giggle and cocked her head, making her grimy hair fall over her glwoing eyes. _

_The man's eyes widened in pure fear as Shizuru smirked and licked her lips slowly and reached her clawed hand through the bars. The man let out a earsplitting scream as he scrambled to his feet and fled from Shizuru._

_The footsteps retreated and darkness once again enveloped her, Shizuru closed her scarlet eyes and began to hum. The chains clinked together adding to her melody as her voice rose and dipped, suddenly she broke off. A small smirk tugged at her lips, and she let out a chuckle that quickly erupted into an insane cackle that echoed throughout her cell._

_Tears trickled down her face as she continued her mad laugh, tears of rage and pain. A voice in her mind joined in her insade laughter. __Her cackle finally subsided and she flung her arm out at the wall, a mighty resounding crash and a gaping hole appeared. _

_It added to the collection of craters all around the room, Shizuru let out a deep growl as her chains dug into her raw red and bleeding skin. _

_Her eyes gleamed maniacally and her unwashed ebony hair fell down her face, showing only her burning eyes that were filled with pain, rage, hate and forever hate. They were the eyes of a wild, untamed beast._

Suddenly Rayne felt something cool and soothing touch her forehead, she relaxed as it brushed through her hair. Shinji gazed down at her, worried she had been tossing, turning and growling in her bed for awhile now.

Shinji had raised a hand and hesitantly placed it on her forehead, her moaning immediately stopped and she relaxed but then immediately stiffened.

Rayne's eyes shot open and in a flurry she grabbed Shinji's wrist, twisted it roughly and then she threw him across the room into the wall with terrifying force. Her hand reached out instinctively for her katana that was forever beside her, but then she realized that it was still sealed.

The deafening crash seemed to awaken Rayne, her grey eyes focused and her mouth fell open in shock at what she had just done. The white captain's haori fluttered onto the ground as Rayne leapt out of bed and rushed towards the figure that was stuck in the wall.

"Ouch that hurt!" Rayne heard a whine as Shinji tumbled out of the wall and flopped onto the floor rubbing his face, there was also a Shinji sized hole in the wall. Rayne swiftly knelt down beside the blonde captain and gently took his hand that she had cruelly twisted just then.

"I'm sorry about that Hirako san, I didn't mean to do that." Rayne said as she carefully turned Shinji's hand around, checking for damages.

Shinji stared at her face, for a split second before when she had woken he had thought that her eyes had been blood red. Rayne's grey eyes narrowed when she found nothing at all, usually when she did that to someone they would have a fully shattered arm.

"You would have crushed a normal person's whole arm with that strength of yours and you would also have sent that person **through** the wall." Shinji said as Rayne continued to examine up his arm all the way to his shoulder.

"That's the intention, I'm **quite** surprised that you escaped any injury at all." Rayne murmured as she finished her inspection. Shinji huffed and replied

"Ya know, I **am** a captain." Shinji stated as the girl finished her inspection and turned to the gaping hole in the wall beside the door.

"I know that Hirako san." Rayne replied as Shinji smoothed down his ruffled hair and replied.

"Call me Shinji, since I call ya Rayne." Rayne allowed a faint smile before she walked to the door and opened it, water fell down in front of her like a curtain and she held out her hands and let her fingers touch the shimmering wall.

Shinji followed her out and the door immediately slid shut and faded back into the rocky wall, he watched as a light smile graced her soft lips.

Rayne turned and walked out from the side of where the pounding water was, she emerged from the side of the waterfall. Kouya looked up and immediately rushed forwards and knelt down at Rayne's feet, Shinji sweat dropped as Rayne let out a small sigh and said.

"Kouya, how many times have I said this. You do not need to kneel in front of me every time you see me."

"But Shizu- Rayne it is…" Rayne let out a loud cough as Kouya said Shizuru, Kouya's eyes widened and he changed tack in a millisecond. Shinji quirked an eyebrow and thought.

'_Shizu-? Shizu- what?' _

Rayne sighed yet again, knelt down beside Kouya and tugged him up by his kimono's sleeve. Kouya then swung down a small bag from his back and untied it. Rayne frowned when a black lump of clothes appeared, Kouya held it out the shinigami's uniform towards her.

Rayne sighed and then took it and then turned to them with an expectant look on her face. Shinji and Kouya looked at her dumbly and she sighed in annoyance as she said while flicking a hand at them like swatting a fly away.

"I need to get changed here. Could you guys just leave for a moment?" Understanding crossed the men's faces, Kouya blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered.

"S…Sorry!" Shinji merely grinned and tugged Kouya away while whispering.

"Let's peek when she gets changed." Rayne sighed when she heard this and Kouya stammered.

"R…Ridiculous, I will not allow you to!" Rayne laughed to herself as they exited the cave. Her face saddened and then hardened, her grey eyes became dull as she thought.

'_I cannot get Shinji involved with me anymore.'_

_'Because those who have tried to help you have all died...You don't want to see those poeple die anymore...'_ I voice in her head hissed as Rayne sighed and muttered.

"Why do you always say things to piss me off." The voice cackled as she untied her white yukata, letting it drop to the floor. Rayne pulled the hakama on and tied it around her waist, she pulled the kimono up and tucked the sided into the hakama.

'_I also need to unseal my zanpakutou.'_ Rayne smirked at that thought.

'_Lucifer is definitely gonna be mad at me for sealing him.'_ The voice in her mind sneered.

_'That weak man, what use is he going to be. I have all the strength you need..."_ Rayne ignored her other half.

Suddenly there was deafening crash and Rayne glanced back to the see the blonde captain skidding on the ground towards her. Shinji came to a stop in front of her feet and Rayne tilted a head at the captain in amusement.

"I apologize deeply, Rayne!" Kouya cried out in distress as he ran towards them. Rayne simply straightened her clothes and knelt down beside the captain that had face planted into the ground at her feet.

"Shinji, are you alright?" Rayne questioned as Shinji mumbled something inaudible with his face buried in the ground.

"I assume that he tried to peek and Kouya, you smashed him into the cave." Kouya nodded and Rayne let out a small laugh before she grabbed Shinji's arm and hauled him up to his feet.

Shinji had blood running from his nose, Rayne sighed and gently brushed her fingers across his nose. Shinji's eyes widened as the pain faded and the bleeding stopped, Rayne merely walked away towards the mouth of the cave.

'_What was that?' _Shinji thought as he followed her out of the cave with Kouya glaring at his back.

Rayne seemed to float as she walked towards where the light was streaming in, Shinji looked at her in amazement. They emerged in the sunlight and then Rayne turned to Shinji and said softly but firmly.

"Shinji, don't come anymore, I appreciate…" Shinji cut her off by reaching out a hand and grasping her wrist and saying.

"Rayne chan, I…" Rayne's eyes hardened noticeably as she wrenched her hand away and turned her back on him.

"You are a captain, you have your responsibilities and your duty in Seireitei. Don't come here anymore, you would only be a burden in the end." Rayne said firmly, harshly and emotionlessly, she stalked away and left Shinji and Kouya staring after her.

"Hirako Taichou, don't take her words to heart, she just doesn't want you to get hurt." Kouya murmured as Shinji looked after where Rayne had disappeared.

"I know." He said but felt a pang in his chest, Kouya turned and said.

"Hirako Taichou, please don't come anymore." He walked after Rayne and left Shinji there. Rayne glanced back at the two and the sighed and placed her head on the cool trunk of a tree.

'_It is for his own good, I had to be harsh to shake him off._' Rayne thought as she lifted a hand and placed it onto her forehead while closing her eyes in tiredness.

_'Yes... You had to be harsh and cruel...'_ The voice giggled as Kouya walked up to her and watched as she stiffened and perked up.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!! Please review!!!


	10. Slay the Hollows

Hi readers!!! This is the 10th chapter I hope you enjoy it!! Please Review!!!

I have also started a Yu Yu Hakusho Story!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!!!!**

* * *

She tilted her head to one side and her onyx grey eyes widened as a familiar scent wafted over on the gentle breeze. Rayne let out a growl and Kouya immediately stepped forwards and asked.

"What is it?" His eyes were narrowed and Rayne replied with half a snarl. Shinji pushed away the branched that were in front of his and heard Rayne's voice drift over to him.

"Hollows, and lots of them too. There are shinigamis fighting them but they're losing." Her eyes widened and she shouted.

"There's a kid there, he's going to get killed!" Rayne flash stepped away at an incredible speed.

"Rayne! Wait! You can't just go storming in! Our cover will be blown!" Kouya shouted and Rayne yelled back.

"I don't care!! Kouya! Would you prefer to get devoured by a hollow or get saved by a person!!"

_'Oh? This is rare. The legendary, cold, emotionless warrior saving a child from hollows?'_ The voice in Rayne's mind jeered as she disappeared.

Kouya gritted his teeth and flash stepped after her, followed quickly by Shinji. Rayne continued to dart forwards at an unbelievable pace, all she left behind was a slight breeze.

"Oi! Kouya, what's going on?!" Shinji shouted as he followed behind Kouya.

"Rayne, she says there's hollows close by, but there are also shinigamis there!" Kouya yelled back as Rayne vanished in front of them.

"Geez she's fast!" Shinji exclaimed as he sped up, meanwhile Rayne had emerged in Rukongai and immediately saw what had attracted her attention so abruptly.

Hollows and a massive number of them, one was holding onto a young boy that looked about 14 years old. The shinigamis were trying to save the child but they were failing pathetically.

Rayne concentrated her reiatsu to her feet and lunged forwards faster than lightening, she sliced off the hollow's arm with her bare hands. The hollow roared as she grabbed hold of the back of the child's kimono and landed safely away from the hollows.

The shinigamis stared at her dumbstruck as she darted into the shadows but the they had seen her hair swept out behind her in a wave of dark violet. The boy was not crying as one would usually be when there were about to be eaten, Rayne knelt down and said soothingly while ruffling his purple hair up.

'_He's got spiritual power, but he hasn't used it yet…'_ Rayne thought but then spotted a deep gash on the boy's arm, it was bleeding and swollen angry red. Rayne brushed her fingers across the cut on his tanned skin, it healed immediately and then Rayne asked kindly.

"Are you alright?" The child nodded and looked up at her, Rayne's eyes widened when she saw that his eyes were milky white.

'_He's blind!'_ She though, but then smiled and then asked gently

"What's your name?" The child tilted his head and replied softly.

"Tousen Kaname." Rayne nodded and said.

"Kaname? That's a good name." A hollow lumbered up behind her, screeching as it reached out its bulky arm towards her.

_'Let me fight...'_ The voice in her mind purred and Rayne's eyes darkened as she growled with distaste.

"Begone." Her voice was laced with venom and her eyes were cold and hard, her lifted a hand and pointed it at the hollow.

The hollow immediately fell backwards with a smoking hole through its mask. Rayne gave Kaname a light push and said lightly.

"Go Kaname." He nodded and ran off, Rayne smiled faintly and straightened.

Shinji and Kouya looked at the scene that had just unfolded in front of their eyes, Rayne had taken the risk to save a child even though there were more than ten shinigamis standing right in front of her.

They were from the 13th Division, Rayne's eyes darkened to black as she glared at the hollows that towered over her.

"O…Oi! You! Who are you!" A shinigami shouted, her gaze slid to him and she grinned as she cheerfully replied.

"Me? My name is Rayne, pleased to meet you!" The shinigamis gaped at her, their zanpakutous held out in front of her.

'_She's not as emotionless and cold as she is pretends to be. In fact she seems rather…'_ Shinji's thought trailed off as a hollow charged at her from behind, she merely stepped out of its way and grabbed its thick arm.

Rayne tightened her grip and they all heard a sickening crunch, the hollow let out s deafening scream. Rayne smirked and her eyes darkened as she heaved the hollow over her shoulder and threw it away from her.

They mouths fell open at her monster strength as the hollow flew through the air and smashed into the ground. The dust cleared and the hollow laid broken in the middle of a giant crater made from its impact. It vanished and the hollow that had its arm lobbed off by Rayne roared.

"You bitch, you let my meal run away and you cut off my arm!" It lumbered towards Rayne.

_'How pathetic.'_ Rayne and her other thought in unison, the voice cackled and Rayne smirked and thought.

_'I guess we do agree on some things.'_

Shinji took a step forwards but was stopped by a hand that rested on his shoulder, he glanced back and saw Kouya shaking his head. Shinji gazed back at Rayne and saw a slight smile on her lips and a fire burning in her eyes.

"But you can do well enough for a meal." Rayne's eyes darkened noticeably as she simply stuck out an arm again and pointed it at the hollow.

The hollow was thrown backwards, a hole going through the middle of its mask, it tumbled backwards and landed on the ground with a thundering crash. It faded and the other hollows lunged forwards, screeching and roaring, Rayne danced out of the way of an enormous fist and aimed a powerful kick at its head.

Its head snapped to one side and it screamed as it disappeared, she leapt sideways and avoided a hollow that swung its fist at her from behind. Rayne smirked and quickly lunged forwards and struck it in the middle of its chest with her palm, its chest exploded and it fell to the ground.

The shinigami stared as the girl danced gracefully out of the way of the hollow's attacks. Their numbers were decreasing rapidly and soon they were all gone, Rayne brushed her hands across her clothes to brush off the dust that clung to them. She then turned to them and said while nodding.

"Well, I shall be taking my leave now." Rayne grinned at the expressions on their faces and then vanished like she was never there to begin with.

She appeared beside Kouya and Shinji, she turned to Shinji and suddenly grinned as an idea began to form in her head.

"I didn't use any reiatsu so the captains have less chance of finding me." Rayne murmured and then whispered something to Kouya before she vanished. Kouya turned to his captain and said apologetically while scratching the back of his head.

"Hirako Taichou, I apologize deeply for this but…" Kouya reached out and shoved his captain out of the shadows they were hiding in.

"Rayne told me to do this so please don't blame me." Was the last thing Shinji heard before he tumbled right into the midst of the other shinigamis.

"H…Hirako Taichou!" They gasped in suprise as the captain stumbled towards them, Shinji gaped in disbelief at what his 4th seat had just did to him.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!!! I hope you like it and please review!!!! I HAVE UPDATED ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS SO PLEASE GO AND READ!!!


	11. Wandering Thoughts

**Sorry it took so long to update!!!!** School has started so the updates will be slightly slower.

**I got a writers block!!!! **

**THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!!!!**

**Please keep reading and please review and give me some comments on how i'm going!!!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!!!**

* * *

Shinji flopped down at his desk, he let out a sigh as the door of his office creaked open and his lieutenant stepped in with a worried expression on his face. Shinji lifted his head slightly off his desk and then let it thump back down heavily, making a few sheets of paper flutter to the ground from his messy desk.

"You look extremely tired, Captain." Aizen said as Shinji let out a groan as his tired eyes rose up with the towering piles of paper on his desk.

"Yeah I am, Sousuke, help me with the paperwork." Shinji said as he shifted them around and handed a larger pile to Aizen.

"Damn that Kouya, and Rayne, wait until I get my hands on them. Put me through all that trouble and coming up with some stupid excuse for them." Shinji grumbled, his words were nearly inaudible but Aizen had heard him but decided to remain silent.

**Flashback**

_Shinji gaped after Kouya and Rayne, they had just left him there to face all the interrogation from Soutaichou and the other captains. Shinji had made up a lie that he was the one who had killed to hollows, but the other shinigamis had said that it was a young girl._

"_Why where you there at that time?"_

"_Uh…well, I was taking a walk and I happened to pass by, when I saw that they were in trouble I interfered." Shinji quickly made up the lie. _

"_The others say that they saw a young girl, with violet hair." Another captain said and Shinji mumbled._

"_They must have been mistaken, because it was I who sled those hollows."Shinji said as firmly as he could, but Yamamoto Soutaichou was frowning and glaring at him with narrowed eyes._

_Some of the other capatains were gazing worridly at Shinji as Soutaichou continued to fire countless questions at him. _

_In the end the questions finally ceased and they swallowed his story. _

_For now._

**End flashback **

Shinji sighed as he glanced at his lieutenant who had already started on his pile of paperwork. Aizen's eyes flickered over to Shinji as he quickly worked through the paperwork he was given.

'_Something's happened, he has been leaving the division frequently lately.'_ Aizen frowned in his mind as he thought of what might have occurred.

Shinji chewed on the end of the pencil he held and stared blankly at the sheets of paper in front of him. He let out a sigh and twirled the pencil around his fingers as Aizen continued to work silently on the paperwork he was given.

'_I should send someone to follow him…no, he is definitely going to notice them he is a captain after all…'_ Aizen quickly erased that thought with a slight shake of his head.

'_I will follow him myself and find out what he is hiding.'_ Shinji's brown eyes slid over to his working lieutenant, he grinned and carefully pushed his paperwork towards his.

Aizen failed to notice his captain's sneaky move, he was deep in thought as Shinji slid the papers into his decreasing pile making it larger.

Shinji smirked and then lleaned back in his chair making it squeak and his hair fell down like a golden wave. He sighed and stared up blankly at the ceiling as Aizen continued to do the paperwork.

'_I guess I'll have to stop visiting them for a while, I'll wait until the commotion dies down before I go again.'_ Shinji grinned as Aizen gazed up at his increased pile of paper with a sigh of defeat.

* * *

**I will update as soon as i can!!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. DISCONTINUED

THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!!!!!!!! Deeply sorry if you liked this story. SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!! BUT I have started another story called 'The Queen' PLEASE read it!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
